


Come Back to You

by idgaf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Injured Rose, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protectiveness, as a lesbian this should not be the first time i've writted f/f but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: h3llcat asked for: “Where are you going? It’s not safe out there!” - Rey/Rose?





	Come Back to You

The galaxy is a dangerous place: that’s something Rey has known her whole life. Yet, somehow, she still manages to be a little shocked when the heavens open and fire starts raining down from the tormented sky above.

Okay, maybe it’s not too ‘out there’ for her to be surprised by fire rain. What planet has fire rain?

This one, evidently.

She doesn’t know where they are. The resistance landed here only a few short hours ago. They’re running still, diverging throughout the stars to try and escape the reach of the First Order. To try and escape the reach of Kylo Ren. Which is going pretty well actually, all things considered. There haven’t been any unexpected Force meetups since Snoke’s death. Hopefully, Rey will never have to see that man again.

Somehow she doubts she’ll be that lucky.

When the fire starts, everybody scatters.

Rey makes it back to the medical ship relatively unharmed, save a few small scorch marks on her shoulders, the backs of her calves. She’s fine. She’ll be fine. It’s the others she’s worried about.

Leia has managed to get to safety, too. She, Poe and BB8 are sheltered under one of the ground transports they recently acquired. There’s fire everywhere and it’s hard to see. Sharp, acrid panic rises in Rey’s tight chest; she feels her breath come back to her when she spots Finn near the supply ship, helping get the remaining resistance members under cover. He’s okay, thank the gods. For a moment she thought…

It doesn’t bear thinking about, so she doesn’t. Instead, she turns on her heels and hurries deep inside the medical ship. It’s not too big, so finding the room that’s housing Rose isn’t difficult. Her damaged skin is still bubbling when she pushes her way through the double doors and situates herself at Rose’s bedside.

Rose is still injured from the fight on Crait. From when she saved Finn’s life.

Rey doesn’t think she’ll ever stop being grateful for that.

Monitors beep, fluids rush through thin tubing, medical droids work around them.

Rose looks so small.

She’s been awake a few times since Crait; last time she managed to have half a conversation with Poe before she slipped off again. Rey doesn’t know what they talked about, but Poe walked away looking lighter than he had in a while - like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. Rey hasn’t known Poe for long but he’s a good man, that she knows for sure. She’s glad he’s feeling better.

There’s a flicker of movement from Rey’s peripheral vision that snaps her from her thoughts just in time to see Rose’s eyes blink open. She’s groggy and slow - a little out of it, Rey thinks - but when her hazy eyes focus on Rey, her whole face lights up. Her cheeks dimple, her eyes crease; Rey can’t look away.

She doesn’t really understand it - what’s going on, that is. Rey had never even met Rose before the battle and she’d never had a conversation with her before her injuries. The only information she’s managed to gather about her has been from Finn and Poe. Rey doesn’t know Rose.

But she feels like she does.

It’s the Force. It has to be. Leia agrees with her and she’s sure if Luke was still here, he’d agree too. There’s a pull towards Rose and it’s far stronger than the dark, the light, the link. Rose is stronger than all three of them and Rey is being drawn. She’s not scared. This isn’t scary. This is natural and right and Rey doesn’t know what it means but, just like Poe, she knows it’s good.

So Rey sits at Rose’s bedside and she watches. She watches over the woman, watches her heal and sometimes they talk.

Rose is a… big fan. Rey finds that weird since she isn’t sure what she ever did to gain fans but she guesses she’s touched. At least that means Rose likes her. Rey really wants Rose to like her. She thinks that might have something to do with the Force pull too.

“You’re hurt,” Rose’s voice is dry, cracked. Rey instantly moves to get her some water. She puts a cool glass to Rose’s lips but Rose lifts her hand, pushes it away. “Rey, your neck.”

Rey looks down. The crook between her shoulder and the dip of her collarbone is raw. It’s pink, white, fleshy; blood has stained her wrap. She’s been trying to ignore the pain but now that she’s looking at the wound, it’s like her tolerance has dropped through the floor of the rusting medbay.

She looks away, sets her jaw. “I’m not as hurt as you. Drink something.”

Rose looks sceptical but allows the glass to be brought back up to her chapped lips. She fills her mouth, swallows, then lays her head back against her pillow. The droids whirl and click around them. Rey blocks out the pain by focusing on Rose’s health.

“What happened? Are we under attack?” Rose asks and suddenly her face colours, darkens with worry. Rey needs to put a stop to that quickly.

“Not by the First Order. It’s raining fire outside,” Rose’s eyes widen and Rey shakes her head fondly, brings the glass to her lips once again, “Everyone’s okay. There aren’t any casualties.”

They lapse into silence.

Rose takes Rey’s hand.

That’s something they do a lot - hand holding. Rey’s not completely sure how it started or who did it first, but they hold hands now. That’s a thing they do. There’s something very calming, cooling, about Rose’s touch. It has the same effect as those breathing exercises Finn is always telling her to do when she gets cranky. Not that Rey gets cranky. She just… okay. Sometimes she gets a little cranky.

She doesn’t really get cranky around Rose.

“Ask one of the droids.”

Rey pulls her gaze away from their entwined fingers. Rose is watching her with such a pleading expression, it breaks Rey’s heart. She’s so beautiful, so sweet, so kind. And she’s worried about Rey. Worried that Rey is in pain when Rose herself is still so broken. She’s a selfless woman and Rey loves her.

“Please,” Rose whispers, “Ask them for something for your burns.”

Rey nods. “Okay.”

But the droids don’t have anything for the burns. They’re running low on supplies. Some of the injured aboard the ship are already going without the medications they so desperately need. Before long, Rose will have to go without too.

The supply ship isn’t all that far away from the med ship, but there are boiling hot flames falling from the sky like heavy drops of lava standing between the two. Rey has no idea how she’s going to cross that short distance, but she knows she is going to do it. Because there are people on this ship who need her help. Rose needs her help.

Rey tells the droids as much and turns her head back to Rose. Rose looks tired again now. Every time she blinks, part of her slips away. The droids say she needs her rest, that she’ll heal faster that way. Rey walks back towards the bed, takes Rose’s hand, kisses her fingertips. Rose is safe here and once Rey gets back from the supply ship she can stand watch over the woman again.

Everything will be okay.

“Where are you going?”

Rose isn’t as gone as Rey had thought. She looks almost drunk and her eyes have lost their focus, their shine, but she’s still here. Here enough to fill her voice with hesitant disapproval.

“It’s not safe out there,” she says. She pleads.

Seeing Rose’s gentle face look so troubled makes something cold and uncomfortable stir in Rey’s stomach. She doesn’t want to be the cause of that look. Rose needs reassurance, to know that Rey is going to be okay. Because although Rey doesn’t know Rose fully, she knows enough - and she knows the reason for Rose’s panic is because she doesn’t ever want someone to get hurt because of her.

“I’ll be okay. I’m always okay. You know that,” Rey says softly, a toothy smile breaking out on her face. She steps back towards the bed and takes Rose’s hand one more time. She runs the sensitive pad of her thumb over Rose’s knuckles, down the length of her fingers. She presses her lips to Rose’s palm. “You know I have to go, too.”

Rey’s eyes stay glued on Rose’s hand. Kissing isn’t something they do. Well, she kisses Rose’s hands and her forehead when she’s sleeping, but this is the first time she’s done it while Rose has been awake. Worry that she’s crossed some sort of line begins to build in Rey’s chest but before she can stumble over an apology, the warn, calloused surface of Rose’s hand presses against Rey’s cheek.

Rey looks up, swallows. Rose is smiling at her with such unbelievable tenderness and understanding, it’s enough to make Rey’s throat constrict. “Go,” Rose says, though her eyes still hold a wariness Rey doesn’t believe will ever truly go away. “But promise you’ll come back to me.”

With shaking fingers, Rey squeezes Rose’s hand and smiles, “I promise.”

She’ll always come back to Rose.  

**Author's Note:**

> My psychosis is really bad atm so if any of this was rambly and made zero sense, we gonna blame it on the mental illness.
> 
> You can send me prompts on [tumblr](https://subhux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
